Un cadeau pour un râleur Suisse
by CheshireCatWaltz
Summary: La tournée de Noël, c'est fini pour cette année ! Mais alors que Tino rentrait chez lui, il est violemment apostrophé par une nation qui n'est pas satisfaite de son cadeau de Noël.


** Coucou tout le monde ! **Comme promis, avec un peu de retard, je poste un petit OS sur le thème de Noël. J'adore Suisse, donc j'ai décidé de le faire sur lui, avec notre Père Noël préféré : Finlande. Violence, gamineries et haine au rendez-vous. Cadeaux débiles, aussi !

**Personne n'est à moi.** Sauf Suisse, car j'ai marqué mon nom sur son front ! 8D #PAN# Ouille, non, il a décidé de rester neutre et seul, tiens.

Bonne lecture. =w=

* * *

En cette nuit de Noël, Tino, alias Finlande, venait de terminer l'annuelle distribution de cadeaux partout dans le monde. Il devait rentrer chez lui, à présent. Il claqua de la langue et ses rennes prirent de la vitesse.

Il était heureux : cette année encore, il avait fait plaisir a des millions d'enfants dans le monde, et à quelques nations également, dont Italie du Nord, qui, comme chaque année, réclamait son cadeau. Parfois, il se demandait comment ça se faisait que ce gars était une nation. Malgré son grand âge, il restait aussi mature que les bambins à qui il offrait des présents multicolores. Et encore.

Il sourit dans son postiche de barbe qu'il avait mis pour l'occasion et qu'il s'empressa de retirer. L'air arrivant à grande vitesse sur son visage lui fit un bien fou. Il avait rendu des gens heureux, on continuait de croire en lui.

Arrivé en vue de la maison qu'il habitait avec ses frères nordiques, il ralentit et amorça la descente. Ses rennes se rangèrent d'eux-même sur le côté de l'habitation. Il sauta à terre et leur rendit leur liberté. Le traîneau resterait là jusqu'à l'année prochaine.

Silencieusement, il contourna la maison et grimpa les marches qui le séparaient de la porte. Ses frères devaient dormir, inutile de les réveiller en étant un peu trop bruyant. Il sortit sa clé et la fourra avec empressement dans la serrure. Il avait hâte de rentrer et de se faire un bon chocolat chaud !

« Eh, toi, là ! » grinça une voix derrière lui.

Étonné, le jeune homme se retourna pour se retrouver face au visage furieux et à moitié caché dans une épaisse écharpe du râleur de service. Suisse, il ne manquait plus que lui. Les mains dans les poches, le fusil sur l'épaule, il le toisait de son regard vert.

« Bonsoir, Suisse, commença poliment Finlande. Aurais-tu quelque chose à me dire ?

— Ouais ! Et pas qu'un peu ! »

Il lui lança un paquet qu'il avait à la main à la figure. Finlande poussa un petit couinement de douleur et reconnut sans mal le présent qu'il avait déposé devant son petit sapin quelques heures plus tôt.

« Mon cadeau ne te plaît pas ? »

Le coup de crosse qui s'écrasa contre son front lui fit voir des chandelles qui n'étaient pas censées être là.

« Un couteau suisse ! Tu m'offres un couteau suisse à _moi_. Si ce n'est pas se foutre de la gueule des gens, c'est quoi ?! vociféra-t-il.

— Je pensais te faire plaisir en t'offrant quelque chose qui te rappellerait ton pays... Je suis désolé si ça n'a pas été interprété comme tel.

— Tu pensais peut-être que je n'en avais pas, hein ? » continua le pays alpin, fort mécontent.

Il ouvrit sa veste, dévoilant des dizaines de couteaux suisses de toutes les formes et de toutes les tailles. Finlande se sentit soudain très bête. C'était évident qu'un type pareil devait avoir en sa possession toutes les armes possibles, et encore plus celles de son pays.

« En tout cas, moi, maintenant, je veux un nouveau cadeau ! Et un truc potable, cette fois !

— Un gruyère, ça t'irait ? » plaisanta Finlande, se croyant drôle.

Le coup de crosse qu'il se ramassa sur le front lui fit comprendre que non, ça n'irait pas, et que non, Vash Zwingli n'avait définitivement pas d'humour. Déjà, il poussait la porte et s'engouffrait dans la maison qui n'était pas à lui, ses talons claquant sur le parquet. Le pauvre nordique se dépêcha de le suivre avant qu'il ne saccage sa maison.

« Bon, il est où ton atelier magique-machin que je choisisse ce que je veux ? dit-il en ouvrant une porte au hasard, qui était celle des toilettes.

— Il n'y a pas d'atelier ici. Il se trouve au Pôle Nord, à l'abri des regard indiscrets, en plus, il...

— Eh bien, le coupa l'autre, agacé, qu'attends-tu pour nous y emmener ?

— C'était justement ce que je voulais te dire avant que tu ne me coupes. L'atelier est fermé le reste de l'année et il est actuellement... vide. Tous les cadeaux ont été distribués, il ne reste plus rien ! Et arrête avec ce fusil, tu vas finir par éborgner quelqu'un ! »

Il esquiva un nouveau coup de crosse. Bon sang, Suisse était encore plus gamin qu'Italie du Nord ! Il n'aurait jamais cru ça de lui !

« Je veux mon cadeau ! ragea-t-il. Tout de suite !

— Eh bien tu ne l'auras pas ! Seuls les enfants sages sont récompensés par le Père Noël et tu prouves par tes agissements puérils et agressifs que tu ne mérites rien cette année ! Change de comportement et peut-être que l'année prochaine, tu auras quelque chose ! »

Finlande fronça les sourcils. Mais quel sale gosse. Il ignorait que la grande et belle Suisse, la terre inviolée depuis toujours cachait cette partie-là de sa personnalité. Eh ben, ça devait pas être de la tarte tous les jours en sa compagnie.

« Si tu pouvais baisser d'un octave ou deux, tu serais gentil, petit Suisse. Et quitter ma maison, aussi. Tu vas finir par réveiller mes frères.

— Pas avant d'avoir eu mon cadeau !

— Si tu t'en vas, je te promets que demain, à ton réveil, tu auras un superbe cadeau, utile et agréable que tu aimeras et dont tu pourras profiter avec bonheur ! »

Suisse lui lança un regard méfiant, le menaça, l'insulta mais finit par quitter la maison. Après tout, il aurait une surprise, le lendemain, comme ça. Et puis, si Liechtenstein faisait un cauchemar et qu'il n'était pas là pour la consoler, quel genre de frère serait-il ?

Finlande, soulagé d'être enfin quitte de ce râleur s'épongea le front avec son bonnet rouge. Ce n'était jamais facile de satisfaire les gens comme lui. Une voix froide retentit dans son dos :

« C'était qui ? »

Il se retourna et fit face aux quatre paires d'yeux de ses frangins. Suède avait l'air particulièrement de mauvais poil. Il déglutit et se sentit forcé de se lancer dans de longues et fastidieuses explications. Il n'en aurait pas fini de sitôt.

* * *

Le lendemain, Suisse se réveilla à cause de cris surexcités de Lili. Vraisemblablement, elle avait déjà ouvert son cadeau et il semblait lui plaire. Il la rejoignit au salon. Lui aussi avait un cadeau à ouvrir. La jeune fille secoua devant son nez une nouvelle collection de peluches mignonnes puis le tira vers un immense paquet vert.

« Regarde, Vash ! Père Noël a été généreux avec toi ! Je pense qu'il t'aime bien ! »

Suisse grogna dans une langue que sa sœur ne connaissait pas, disant dans ces quelques mots ce qu'il pensait de Finlande et de ses cadeaux débiles. Mais il ouvrit quand même avec empressement son énorme paquet, impatient de voir ce qu'il contenait.

* * *

Le hurlement de fureur d'un Suisse en colère se répercuta jusqu'à la petite maison des cinq frères. Finlande rigola. Il avait signé son arrêt de mort, mais c'était tellement drôle d'offrir des _petits-suisses _à un type pareil ! Et tout un ravitaillement, tac !

* * *

**« Ouais, vous m'énervez donc vous dégagez ! » **Faites pas attention à Vash, il est pas content, et c'est sa manière à lui de dire que la fic est finie... Ça vous a plu ? ^^

J'aimerais, très cher petit Papa Nowel, **plein de reviews** de mes lecteurs, car après tout, les reviews, c'est plus mieux que les yaourts de Suisse !

Bref ! **A la prochaine** pour une nouvelle fanfiction ! ^^


End file.
